Nicole Matthews
| birth_place = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada | billed = Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada | trainer = Aaron Idol Michelle Starr Scotty Mac Vance Nevada | debut = February 2006 | retired = }} Lindsay Duncan (January 15, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Nicole Matthews. She regularly wrestles for Shimmer Women Athletes and NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. She currently teams with fellow Canadian wrestler Portia Perez as the Canadian NINJAs, where she is one half of the SHIMMER Tag Team Champions. Professional wrestling career SuperGirls Matthews was originally convinced to try a career in professional wrestling by her friend, male wrestler Sid Sylum. She made her professional wrestling debut in February 2006 alongside fellow trainee Veronika Vice. In March and September 2006, Matthews began wrestling for SuperGirls Wrestling, part of NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. On October 27, 2007, she defeated Nattie Neidhart and Vice in a three-way match for the SuperGirls Championship. She defended the title against Vice and Aurora in the following weeks. Vice, however, defeated Matthews for the title on April 21, 2007. During this time, Matthews also formed a partnership with Sid Sylum, wrestling with him in mixed tag team matches and occasionally acting as his valet. Matthews continued to feud with Vice for the remainder of the year. In March 2008, Matthews regained the SuperGirls Championship in a match against Penni Lane. She, however, lost the title to Veronika Vice on February 7, 2009. In the midst of a feud between Sid Sylum and "The Loose Cannon" Kenny Lush, Nicole turned face for the first time in her career. Lush had expressed an interest in Nicole, even going so far as to asking for a date before a match with Sylum. Her time as a face was highlighted by becoming the first female participant in an ECCW TLC match, versus the group Egos & Icons. Her match highlights included a suicide dive off of the venue's balcony, and was taken out of the match by being slammed from the top rope and through a table outside of the ring. Never quite escaping her strong style of wrestling, Matthews became a heel once again and is determined to regain the SuperGirls title. On October 29, 2010, Matthews defeated Tenille Tayla in a Tables match to win the SuperGirls Championship for the third time. Shimmer Women Athletes Matthews sent a demo tape to Shimmer Women Athletes in December 2006, but was not signed to the promotion. In October 2007, however, Matthews was called to join the company when Portia Perez needed a tag team partner. Matthews teamed with Perez in Shimmer Volumes 15 and 16. After three singles matches with Shimmer, Matthews once again began teaming with Perez as the Canadian NINJAs (National International Nation of Jalapeño Awesomeness). On October 19, 2008 on Volume 22, the NINJAs challenged Ashley Lane and Nevaeh for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship, but they failed to win the title. On Volume 23, taped on May 2, 2009, she fought Daizee Haze to a 20 minute time limit draw, before losing to her in a rematch on Volume 24. On May 3, 2009, at the tapings of Volume 26, Matthews and Perez defeated Ashley Lane and Nevaeh to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. On November 8, 2009 Matthews came back as a singles competitor by losing to Cheerleader Melissa as part of Volume 27, but winning against Allison Danger as part of Volume 28. NCW Femmes Fatales On May 30, 2010 it was announced that Nicole Matthews would have taken part at the Tournment to declare the first ever NCW FF Champion replacing Kacey Diamond in her match against Cheerleader Melissa, out for an injury. Nicole Matthews, however, wasn't able to get the win and Melissa advanced to the semi-finals. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Matthews took part in the first season tapings of Wrestlicious, which began airing in March 2010. In the promotion she uses the ring name Hope and forms the tag team The Naughty Girls with partner Faith, played by Portia Perez. She debuted on the fifth episode on March 31, teaming with Faith in a losing effort against the team of Charlotte and Paige Webb. Personal life Matthews played volleyball and swam in high school. She attends Simon Fraser University, where she is studying kinesiology. She also teaches swimming and works as a lifeguard. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Rolling cutter *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Fisherman suplex **Lariat **Northern Lights suplex *'With Portia Perez' **'Finishing moves' ***''Funky Cold Medina'' (Superkick (Perez) / bridging German suplex (Matthews) combination) *'Entrance themes' **"Timebomb" by Beck **"Swift, Silent, Deadly" by Tiger Army **"Toxic" by Local H (SHIMMER) **"Hysteria" by Muse Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **ECCW SuperGirls Championship (3 times, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'39' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Elite Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time,) – with Portia Perez See also *Nicole Matthews' event history *Nicole Matthews' Image gallery External links and references *Nicole Matthews Official Myspace *Nicole Matthews profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:1987 births Category:2006 debuts